Computers and other electronic devices typically are not governed by an overall product license. Components of the computer, such as the operating system or individual application programs are generally licensed for unlimited use after installation. Some specialized applications, particularly engineering tools, may have licenses that govern individual applications on a permanent basis or only allow a certain number of concurrent instances of the application to be present on a given network. However, a business model that puts computers or other electronic devices in the hands of the user for less than a full retail price in exchange for regular subscription payments or pay-per-use credits may have a license that governs the overall system including hardware and software. In some cases, it may be necessary to change the behavior of the system as different licenses or license terms become applicable to both the overall device and/or individual components.